User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal: Zummi Gummi
This proposal is for Zummi Gummi from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. What is the Work? Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears was believe it or not, The Walt Disney Company's first Saturday Morning-type cartoon. It has a rather unique story about a band of mythological bears who defend the fictional English kingdom of Dunwyn from the evil tyrant Duke Igthorn, who wishes to conquer the kingdom using an army of ogres and rule it with an iron fist. The Gummi's existence is largely secretive and only a few humans are aware of their existence, such as the page Cavin and his grandfather Sir Gawain, as well as the princess of Dunwyn Calla. Over the course of the series, the Gummis and their allies foil Duke Igthorn's plans numerous times, often times with the aide of a powerful elixir known as Gummiberry Juice, which allows Gummis to use their trademark bounce ability for agility, and humans to gain super strength for a short time. Who is He? What has He Done? Zummi Gummi is Gummi Glen's resident wizard. He is likely the oldest member of the Glen Gummis and more-or-less the second-in-command (after Gruffi Gummi). He dedicates much of his time studying and protecting the Great Book of Gummi as well as practicing magic for a wide range of uses. He is often rather clumsy, as he often gets his notes on spells mixed up or speaks the incantations incorrectly, leading to adverse effects, but since season 2, he became a self-proclaimed master gummi wizard after he outsmarted an evil wizard named Zorlok (though he still messes up from time to time) Corrupting Factors Zummi is not usually wrathful, but he is rather protective of keeping the Great Book from being damaged or destroyed. At one point he did cast a mood alternating spell on Gruffi after the latter got mad at everyone when they weren't working hard enough to repair a damaged wing of the Glen that exposed the hideout from the humans. While Zummi initially abstained from interfering in the behavior, Gruffi did accidentally rip a page from the Great Book, causing Zummi to get mad and cast the spell on Gruffi, though he immediately regretted casting it after realizing the mistake he made after he overreacted. He is also afraid of heights, although I don't think that's a corrupting factor. Admireable Standards Zummi is selfless, honest, and rather clever. Although protective of the Great Book, he puts the care for his Glen family and his friends first and his hobbies and magic second. Like the rest of the Gummis, he is non-lethal, as he only participates in combat to defeat his enemies and foil their plans. When a wrathful wizard named Dom Gordo of Gent arrived in Dunwyn and mistook him and Gruffi for being thieves that stole his key to his realm, he attempted to use his magic to counter his destruction and convinced him that he meant no harm, and that they originally meant to help him find the key. He is also very dedicated to his work and promises he makes, as when the Great Book was destroyed early in Season 5, he vowed to make a pilgrimage to Ursalia to retrieve a new copy, which ultimately succeeded. Final Verdict Zummi Gummi is perhaps the only one of the Gummi Bears that probably qualifies for the Pure Good category (though I could be wrong), I think he deserves a shot at the privileged honor. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal